University of Arda
by deadseanbean
Summary: <html><head></head>I have a certain weakness for college/university AUs, so I decided to write a collection of oneshots documenting the lives of students at the University of Arda. Pairings include: Arwen/Aragorn, Eowyn/Faramir, Legolas/OC, all the hobbits, but will include Glorfindel and other characters. Rating for language and /maybe/ sexual content. Send me a ship for me to write, any is welcome!</html>


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I know that there are loads of Legolas/OC fics around, but these will be a compilation of oneshots which have other characters/ships too. Send me ships you want me to write and I'll see what I can do!**

* * *

><p>Legolas tapped his foot impatiently. His arts lecturer was droning on and on about their newest assignment: portraits. Although Legolas loved art dearly, he was absolutely swamped with homework for other subjects, including; zoology, archery and fencing team practice, helping Lindir with one of his songs, <em>and <em>volunteering in the park, so he just didn't have the time. _And _this was supposed to be an optional side class. Being very out of character, Legolas zoned out of the lecture and focused on the ticking of the clock behind him.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief when the shrill sound of the bell rung painfully throughout the room. "Don't forget your assignments!" the lecturer cried as everyone slung their bags over their shoulders. Legolas bolted for the door and was the first one out, and he started speed-walking down the corridors to get to his room as fast as possible.

"Ugh…"

More and more people were filing out of their classrooms and piling into the too-thin corridors, making the campus a sea of chattering students. Legolas' head was pounding. He slipped through the crowd expertly, quickly navigating the winding halls and creaking staircases of the old university, not even looking up from his feet. _Almost there…._

"Legolas!"

He froze. Great, just great. "Aragorn, how are you?" Despite his foul mood Legolas forced a smile. His old friend cracked a grin and sauntered up to him. Aragorn was dishevelled to say the least, even more so than their other classmates. He wore his hair longer than most (and refused to wash it regularly, to Legolas' distaste, but Aragorn insisted that the females found it endearing), he hadn't shaved in days, and the dark circles under his eyes made him slightly menacing, but his smile was kind and his movements were strong.

"How was arts class?" Aragorn slung his arm around Legolas' shoulders, gently urging him away from the dorm.

"Boring. Another bit of homework. Tired," Legolas ducked under his friend's arm. "Sorry, I'm just so tired. I will see you at dinner, my friend."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows, but left Legolas alone. Legolas breathed another sigh of relief and journeyed on, flinging doors open until he came to his room, where he thrust the key into the lock and violently twisted it. "Thank the Valar!" he cried. His room was small yet tidy, but when his blue eyes fell onto his neatly made bed his face lit up. It had never looked so inviting. Dropping his bag and closing the door behind him, Legolas kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto the forest-green covers of his bed, quite literally face-planting into his pillows, where he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Legolas! Leeegggooollassss!"<p>

"Huh?" Legolas rolled onto his back, blinking in the light. "Gimli? What're you doing-"

"You missed dinner," the short, stocky Scot growled. His fiery auburn beard was braided, and his clothes were plain, but his demeanour was a bit full-on, though Legolas was well used to that by now.

"What? I can't have been asleep all that time…" Still bleary eyed from sleep, Legolas reached for his alarm clock. "Eru! It's almost nine!"

"Aye," Gimli tossed him something wrapped in a napkin. "Arwen told me to give this to 'ye."

Legolas rubbed his eyes and opened the napkin. Inside were two slices of cold pizza. "Hannon le-" Legolas started, but the midget was already gone. Sighing, Legolas collapsed back onto his squeaky mattress. He had so much homework to do, how was he going to complete it all? And that stupid art project! And his stupid hunger-

Seething, he stood up, brushed down his jeans, pulled his shoes back on and left his room, slamming the door forcefully as he left. Muttering to himself, he went to the little dorm kitchen and yanked the microwave door open, slapping the pizza slices onto a plate into the microwave and slamming the door shut again. He angrily punched a few buttons and the plate began to spin.

"What's got you in a bad mood?"

Legolas looked up at the sound of another's voice. There stood a young woman wearing a baggy and stained shirt, eating a packet of crisps. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her grey eyes were tired, as shown even more by the shadows beneath them.

"School." Legolas answered. "What's got you in a bad mood?"

Aredhel leant against the counter and tipped some crisps into her mouth. "Who says I'm in a bad mood?"

"You're always in a bad mood."

She shrugged. "'suppose you're right," she tipped more crisps into her mouth, then passed the packet to Legolas who did the same. The microwave beeped and Legolas brought out the piping hot pizza slices. Aredhel's eyes glided over his arms and torso as he set the plate onto the counter, then they settled on the food, and she murmured; "That's a sad sight."

"I know." Not caring about burning his mouth, Legolas took a bite of the pizza. "What were you doing? You look more tired than me."

"Masturbating."

Legolas choked on his pizza as Aredhel took a bite of the other. She added; "Can't go to sleep unless I flick the bean,"

"That's vulgar," Legolas pulled a face, but he chuckled nonetheless. The ceiling light flickered, and he snatched the pizza from her hands. Aredhel rolled her eyes and yawned.

"I'll see you in the morning Leggy,"

"Goodnight, Aredhel."

Yawning, she patted Legolas' arm and left the kitchen to go back to her own room. Legolas smiled, shook his head, then took the plate back to his own room. _I'd better get started on that zoology report…_

* * *

><p>Three days later and Legolas had hardly slept. His weekend had been packed with fencing, and he was training for a county championships archery competition, <em>and <em>he'd been forced to pick up litter around the park when it started to rain like a bloody monsoon, _and then _he'd had to do all his other essays for his classes, which usually lasted well into the early hours of the morning. Though he was an 'elf' as others called him and his people, he was absolutely knackered.

He needed a release. It had always been the park, but as the days grew shorter and colder even that was demanding of him. And that stupid art project! But for that there was something he needed, something which he didn't have:

A model.

Now, Legolas could always use himself as a model, but upon asking the lecturer he'd found that it couldn't be a self-portrait (he'd been sternly warned that he'd have known that if he had been listening in the first place). So, on a rainy Sunday evening, Legolas prowled the common room, looking for a willing model. He'd seen the works of art others in his class had produced. Most were painted or drawn over the period of many hours, and all the models were close friends who were alright with sitting still for a long time, but didn't want to do it again. Lindir, being the clever bastard he was, had drawn another of his classmates drawing someone else. Legolas had thought about doing that himself, but he had left it till the last minute and everyone else was finished.

So there he sat in his room, on the verge of a mental breakdown. A harsh knock at his door sounded. "Come in," he called softly, and he made himself look at his clock again. 10:00pm. The door flung open and in strode Aredhel.

"Have you got any toilet paper?" she asked, eyebrows raised at his state. "The toilets have run out. It's a bit of an emergency."

"Over there," Legolas haphazardly gestured to the foot of his bed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aredhel asked as she scooped up a roll.

"Fine, just fine…"

"It's that art project, isn't it?"

Legolas felt the bed sink as his dorm-mate sat herself down. "I have only a few hours to paint or draw a portrait of someone else. My lecturer will skin me alive if I don't do it."

"Have you thought about a camera?"

Legolas' eyes snapped open. "A camera?"

"I know you're an elf, but you gotta know what a camera is-"

"A camera!" Legolas cried, and he sat up so suddenly that Aredhel jumped. "You're a genius!" He enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug as a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. Legolas got to his feet and rummaged through a chest of drawers until he found an old and slightly battered camera. "Please be my model, Aredhel," he pleaded.

"What? Uh, I'm not the modelling type-"

"Pleeeaaasee." Legolas whined. He ran his fingers over the lens and shutter, familiarising himself with his camera again. Aredhel pulled her hair up in a huff.

"Fine, I don't have any important stuff to do," she said. "Wait, isn't that a film camera? Because if it is, you'll have to process it."

The smile on Legolas' face faded. "Ah." Oh Eru, why was everything going wrong?

"Wait! Just use the printing room- I swear they have a place where you can process them…" Aredhel stood up to look at Legolas' camera. "So, what should I do?"

Oh. He hadn't thought of that. "Just- sit on the bed." Aredhel sat back on the bed. "And, um, sit up straight…"

"Are you an artist or a fucking school photographer?" Aredhel snapped.

"I don't know! I don't usually do photography-"

"Well I don't know either! Look at pictures on Tumblr or something, they have shit like that everywhere."

And so Legolas scrolled through Tumblr. "Ugh, some of these images aren't appropriate," he would say at intervals, and Aredhel would roll her eyes, muttering about prudent elves. It was almost eleven by the time Aredhel finally made Legolas take a picture.

"Look, if you put it in black and white it might look more artistic-" Aredhel started, and Legolas snorted.

"Do you know anything about art?"

"I'm doing a fucking law degree, Legolas!"

And so he stripped the covers off his bed so there was only the bare mattress. "Mess up your hair a little," he urged. He adjusted the lens and watched Aredhel shake out her hair through the little window. "And lean back a little- a bit more, a bit more…"

"What pic are you trying to copy?"

Legolas' ears suddenly reddened. "Uh…" Aredhel frowned and snatched her phone away from him.

"It's a nice picture, except from one thing. _She's fucking naked_!"

"I know!" Pink crept up Legolas' neck and his cheeks started to burn. God, this was so embarrassing. "I am not excepting you to strip-"

"Good!"

"But it's artistic…" Legolas was still desperately trying to defend himself.

"What? I'm not being _artistic_ enough for you?" And Aredhel, being as hot headed as she was, started pulling her top over her head.

"You do not need to do that, my lecturer will see them-"

"JUST TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE!"

Legolas snapped a shot. Aredhel's hair was now all over the place, and Legolas was tomato red. "Does it look _artistic _now?" she snarled. Legolas gulped. "Oh, still not artistic enough, what about now?" she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

"No, you don't n-"

But as the black material fell away, Legolas' fingers ghosted over the shutter button, and then he pressed it. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes transfixed on her firm breasts and pert nipples. Tim seemed to slow. Aredhel was breathing heavily. She rose back to rest on her heels, then gasped and grabbed Legolas' sheet to cover herself, but Legolas snapped that mid shot. Seeing his dilated pupils and slightly parted lips, she turned to face the wall, embarrassed, holding the sheet against her chest. Legolas took another picture.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her face was as red as jam. For a moment Legolas could not form words, mainly due to the stirring of his groin.

"It's okay."

Aredhel quickly pulled her shirt over her head and picked up her bra and, without a word, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Legolas rubbed at his red face, and he threw the camera onto the mattress. Still in shock, he looked up at his clock. 11:15pm. He picked up his camera and left.

* * *

><p>After processing the film, it had been the early hours of the morning, and he had barely gotten any sleep again. But this time his dreams were haunted by Aredhel, and when he woke up he'd had a rather embarrassing issue to deal with. But he sat all the way throughout arts without falling asleep, and he handed in a decent picture at the end. He talked pleasantly with Arwen and Aragorn and others at lunch, but he could not shake 'those' thoughts from his mind, and he wondered what Aredhel thought of the whole situation.<p>

He and his friends didn't _really _know her. They ran in different social circles; Legolas spent his time with others of his race and the Rangers, while Aredhel (who was half-elven, though that didn't really matter, the elves had lost their immortality thousands of years ago through evolution), and she spent her time with the likes of Boromir, Faramir and Éomer. She said the race of man was less dull.

After a long day of classes Legolas was looking forward to spending time alone in his room. Yawning and stretching, he walked down the twisting corridors of the university, and soon he came to the dorms. He had a talk with Lindir about his song writing, he praised Glorfindel for making it onto the rowing team, and he complimented Arwen on her medical paper. Surprisingly, he had no homework that night, so he was grateful for an early one. He had only just looked at his clock, changed, and brushed his teeth when there was a feeble knock at the door. Legolas opened it, and standing there was Aredhel.

"Nobody else, saw those pictures, did they?" she asked. For some reason, her grey eyes could not meet his own.

"No," Legolas replied. "I handed in the one of you facing the wall, don't worry. I'll burn the others."

"Thanks." Aredhel drew her cardigan closer around herself, and was opening her mouth to say something when she abruptly closed it again, and she quickly walked off down the desolate hallway. Legolas sighed and shut the door. Whenever it came to women, something always seemed to go tits-up. He turned his light out and got into bed.

Sleep did not come easy. He tossed and turned until it was almost four 'o clock, what was keeping him up? Legolas turned on his lamp in defeat and stared up at the ceiling, his mind a restless hurricane. Slowly, his eyes slid to his bedside table, and without thinking, he reached into the top drawer to feel the film.

He brought it out and studied her body. Her stomach was slightly toned, and her hips were thrust toward the camera, and her sweetest area was only concealed by a small pair of black, plain panties. Her breasts were firm and round and her lips were slightly parted, and her head was tilted to the right, her hair sticking out on end as it fell behind her back. Her grey eyes, colourless like the rest of the black and white photo, were looking straight into the lens.

Legolas' hand slipped beneath his covers.


End file.
